harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries
St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is a wizarding hospital staffed by mediwizards. Alice and Frank Longbottom are both long-term patients there. Gilderoy Lockhart was also moved there since he lost his memory in the Chamber of Secrets in 1992 . St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is a fictional place in the Harry Potter series of books. St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is the wizarding hospital of Britain. Medics at the hospital are not called doctors, but are known as Healers or Mediwizards and wear lime-green robes. To become a Healer, a Hogwarts student must have N.E.W.T.s of at least grade E (Exceeds Expectations, second highest possible grade) in the subjects of Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Founded by famous wizard Healer Mungo Bonham, St Mungo's is located in London. To enter the premises, one has to step through the window of what appears to be a derelict department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. This acts as a magical gateway to the main building, very much like the magical barrier at King's Cross railway station on Platform 9¾. The exteriors of the hospital are red-bricked and dirty, which is the complete opposite of the interiors. Inside, everything is very neat and looks exactly as a hospital should. There are six floors: Ground Floor. Reception and Artifact Accidents (Cauldron explosion, wand backfiring, broom crashes, etc.) In the reception area a Welcome Witch sits at a desk marked Inquiries. The Welcome Witch is pleased to help if anyone is unsure where to go, incapable of normal speech, or unable to remember why they are at the Hospital. First Floor. Creature-Induced Injuries (Bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc.) "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward: Serious Bites. Healer-in-Charge: Hippocrates Smethwyck, Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye. Second Floor. Magical Bugs and Diseases (Contagious maladies, e. g., dragon pox, vanishing sickness, scrofungulus) Third Floor. Potion and Plant Poisoning (Rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc.) Fourth Floor. Spell Damage (Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms, etc.) Fifth Floor. Visitors' Tearoom and Hospital Shop St Mungo's was founded by Mungo Bonham, a famous Healer, in the 1600s. The exact date is unknown. The emblem of St Mungo's is a magic wand crossed with a bone. Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. Harry Potter first enters St Mungo's after Mr Arthur Weasley was attacked by a snake (Harry actually witnessed this attack in a dream). Other known characters taken to St Mungo's include: Professor Minerva McGonagall who had to spend some time there when she received four Stunning Spells to her chest from accomplices of Dolores Umbridge who were trying to remove Rubeus Hagrid from Hogwarts. Nymphadora Tonks was taken there after she was unconscious at the end of the fifth book after battling with Bellatrix Lestrange. Katie Bell, a Gryffindor student, was sent to St Mungo's after touching a cursed necklace she was carrying under the influence of an Imperius curse. Gilderoy Lockhart, was moved to the Hospital when he inadvertently erased his own memory in the Chamber of Secrets in 1992. Frank and Alice Longbottom, are both long-term patients at the Hospital who were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. Broderick Bode, Ministry of Magic employee driven insane. Herbert Chorley, Muggle Junior Minister, was under the influence of a badly performed Imperius Curse and started to impersonate a duck. He was treated at St Mungo's where he tried to strangle some Healers. Lucius Malfoy's generous donations (possibly bribes) to St Mungo's hospital have helped to give him influence with the Ministry of Magic and Cornelius Fudge. Dilys Derwent was a St. Mungo's healer from 1722 - 1741. Then she became Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1741 - 1768 Urquhart Rackharrow who lived from 1612 - 1697 was the inventor of the Entrail-Expelling Curse. Mungo Bonham could have been named after the historical Saint Mungo (also known as Kentigern), who was the patron saint of Glasgow 1. "Mungo" was a nickname meaning "dear one" or "darling". He is considered the first bishop of Scotland. According to the stories about him, his pregnant mother was abandoned by her family before his birth (1). This theme of abandoned mothers is also found in the story of Merope, the mother of Voldemort, who was rejected by her family. Category:Locations